This invention relates generally to illumination apparatus, and more particularly to an improved and rugged illumination device for use in workplaces, and enabling quick access to a bulb or bulbs, such as a fluorescent bulb.
There is need for devices as referred to, which enable easy and safe endwise removal and replacement of elongated bulbs. There is also need for direct access to such elongated bulbs, along their lengths, to facilitate such removal and replacement.
Further there is need for provision of such direct access, while at the same time retaining an elongated lens to the device, to prevent damage of the lens during such bulb removal and replacement.